creation_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Flow
Jack Don Flow (Born 17th September 2002) is an English Cricketer. He is a right handed Opening Batsman, a former Captain of the English Test and ODI Team. He is considered to be the greatest Batsman ever, surpassing Donald Bradman. Jack Flow Early Life Jack Flow was born in Dereham, Norfolk on the 17th September 2002, to Daniel Flow and Lisa Parker. He was the 2nd sibling, and had a older sister (born 2000) and 3 younger brothers (born 2004, 2007 (twins)). He had an interest in cricket from a young age, as his father was a part of Dereham B Cricket club. He was in Team B. Jack learnt cricket from other members of the club, when he went to see his father play. By the age of 5, he joined the Junior Team C, who were at the bottom of the Norfolk Junior League. From the age of 5-7, he Played in Team C, scoring in 55 innings; 1760 runs, average of 32, he scored 4 Centuries, with a high score of 145. He managed to raise the team 45 places to 103rd. On his 8th birthday, he moved to Team A. Team A He played for 4 years in Team A, he Played 215 innings, running 11,023 runs, an average of 51.27. He ran 43 centuries, 5 Double Centuries, 67 Half Centuries, with a high score of 293. Team A reached the top of the Championship in 2013, and stayed there for the rest of his time there. Notable Matches: 2013 # Dereham B Vs Swaffham A (2013) Swaffham reached 315 in the first innings. Then they got a replacement bowler, Richard Roper, who had claimed 23 wickets this season. He decimated the team 6:54, when Jack came on, there were just 50 Overs left, or 300 balls, the previous two times he had gone up against Richard, he had been bowled out for 13 and 9. Over the next 40 Overs, he scored 180, while 2 more players went out for 32 and 12. With just 60 balls left the score was 278:8, with a deficit of 37. With just 6 balls left, Jack was at 197, and the score was 312, when he hit a six. Launching him to 203. His first double Century, which came in 221 balls, with 5 6's and 23 4's. For this effort he was awarded player of the match. # Dereham B Vs Norwich Central A (2013), With both teams tied for first place a, Championship game was played. Each side was given two innings. Dereham B got the toss and elected to field first. Norwich managed to reach 425 all out, and Dereham were in trouble, with a score of 112:8, Jack had been 3rd, and had scored 89, but the other players kept being bowled out. This was due to a new Bowler, he was called Manuel Marzon, he had taken out 4 of the players. He was also a great batsman, scoring 103. Eventually Jack ran out of partners, and finished 183*, while the score was 289, so a deficit of 136. Norwich managed a 501:9 run before Manuel missed a balll and left 222. Dereham had to win 790 runs. Jack started the opening and lasted 3 partners, who received 23, 64, 45, while Jack managed to reach 256, while he shared a 250 partnership with June Flow, his older sister. She managed 201. The last player started with a score of: 652:9, however they managed a partnership of 139 runs (50:89), where they saved the match. Jack won Player of the series due to his 2 Double Centuries and 15 Centuries. Notable Matches: 2014 Dereham B Vs Norwich Central A: This was a single Innings each match, as Dereham were 12 points ahead, under Jack's Captaincy. Dereham were first to bat, and Jack was up first, with his sister June Flow, together they had a 333 point partnership (125:208), until June was sent of, he then got 110 consecutive points, when number 3, Rolf managed 3 consecutive 4's. Jack was finally batted out when Manuel caught his ball at 293. Rolf managed to reach 123, which meant that England was at 658:3, when number 4, was batted out for 34. Dereham finally was batted out for 1001. Leaving Norwich a massive hill to climb. Norwich started of badly, while Manuel managed a 224, 4 other players were taken out for just 23 runs leaving the score at 247:5, but the next 3 scored, 186, 200, 101, to level it at 734:8, number 9 managed a 205, meaning number 9 and 10 just needed just 63 to win. They managed 54. Manuel was awarded player of the match due to his 224 run and his 7 wickets, including Jack, June and Rolf. But Jack, due to his 20 Centuries and 3 Double Centuries in 30 games, he was awarded player of the Season. = Professional Career = Dereham B Adult After 2 years in the Junior team, his ability allowed him to join the adult team. Here he struggled initially, but after 5 Matches won his first Century, and 2 matches later won his first Double Century. 2015: # Innings: 40 # Runs: 6536 # Average: 163.4 # Half Centuries: 39 # Centuries: 30 # Double Centuries: 8 # Triple Centuries: 2 # Best: 352* # 22 times not out He started to dominate his matches, reaching 12 of his centuries within 100 balls. The only time he didn't get a Half Century was in the 3rd match, were he was caught out for 34. He joined the Norfolk team with his Sister and Manuel Marzon. 2016 Dereham B # Innings: 50 # Runs: # Average: # Half Centuries: 50 # Centuries: 45 # Double Centuries: 20 # Triple Centuries: 10 # Quadruple Centuries: 1 # Best: 421* # 48 times not out Norwich # Innings: 58 # Runs: # Average # Half Centuries: 50 # Centuries: 30 # Double Centuries: 18 # Triple Centuries: 5 # High Score: 367* # 11 times not out Jack Flow Jack Don Flow (Born 17th September 2002) is an English Cricketer. He is a right handed Opening Batsman, a former Captain of the English Test and ODI Team. He is considered to be the greatest Batsman ever, surpassing Donald Bradman.